The Lion King Games
by Redstorm of Scar Pack
Summary: Annie Cresta, victor of the 70th Hunger Games, goes into the Hunger Games once more due to President Snow's evil plan. This time she is working as a spy for Zira. Can she fight alongside lions...and win?
1. The Outlanders

I wake up to a series of screams coming from the right side of the den. There's enough light in the cave to see her: Vitani, sniveling and crying in her nest, huddled in a small ball next to the other lionesses.

I slowly remove my covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed, go over to Vitani and stroke her fur. "Ssh," I soothe. "It's OK. You were just dreaming, you were dreaming."

"It was me," she whispers. We exchange a look. The Hunger Games has always been Vitani's worst fear.

"I know," I reply. "I know, but it's not. It's your first year, Vitani, your name's only been in there once, they're not gonna pick you. Shh, just try to go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Just try," I whisper. "Just try."

She murmurs something in my ear: "Can you sing?"

"Mmm," I agree. I pull her onto my lap and sing the song, the one she loved so much as a young newborn.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow..._

By this point, the golden cub has joined in my gentle crooning. I smile. "You remember that song?" When she nods, I add, "OK. You finish it. I gotta go."

"Where?" she asks, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I just gotta go. But I'll be back. OK? I love you."

I pull on tawny brown pants, an olive green shirt, and my brown leather jacket. As I go out, I turn my attention to Kovu, Vitani's younger brother, and roll my eyes. Zira's favorite child. No wonder Nuka despises him. I would, if I were him.

I sprint as fast as I can toward the woods. To get there, I have to cut through the Pridelands, and I can't let Simba know I'm here. Quickly I flatten out on my belly and crawl under the log that shelters me from view. I grab my bow and arrows and quickly place an arrow on the bowstring, when I see the deer, a yearling by the look of it, with it's antlers still growing in. Beautiful. I'm ready to take aim, when a shout gets my attention.

"What're you gonna do with that when you kill it?"

I fire, and miss. The young buck has just disappeared behind a cluster of oak trees. "Damn you, Nuka!" I snarl. "That's not funny!"

Laughing, he makes his way over to me. "Yeah, well what're you gonna do with a 100-pound deer, Annie? It's Reaping Day. The place is crawling with Peacekeepers."

"I was gonna sell it," I snap. "To some Peacekeepers!"

"Sure you were."

I snort. "Like you don't sell to Peacekeepers."

"No," he says bluntly. "Not today."

"It was the first deer I've seen in a year," I sigh. "Now I have nothing."

"OK." He crouches low, stalking the deer, and pounces. The buck is dead before it knows what hit it.

We both laugh, then settle in a crook of an overhanging rock. We can see everything without being seen.

"What if they did, just one year, what if everyone stopped watching?" Nuka asks.

"They won't," I say, indifferent. I know he's talking about the Hunger Games.

"What if they did? What if WE did?" he adds, in the same thoughtful tone.

"It won't happen," I say, annoyed.

"Root for your favorites, you cry when they get killed," Nuka snarls. "It's sick."

"Nuka," I interrupt, concerned.

"If no one watches," Nuka presses, "then they don't have a game. it's as simple as that." When he sees my face, he adds, "What?"

"Nothing," I giggle.

"Fine, laugh at me," he snaps.

"I'm not laughing at you." We both smile, because it's obvious I'm lying.

"We could do it, you know," he says quietly. "Take off, live in the woods, it's what we do anyway."

"They'd catch us," I say.

"Well, maybe not."

"Cut out our tongues or worse," I answer. "We wouldn't make it 5 miles."

"No, I'd get 5 miles," Nuka replies. "I'd go that way." He points to a series of trees below.

I smirk. "We have the pride to take care of," I say.

"They can come too," he says.

"Oh, yeah, sure. You and Kovu bonding in the woods?" I answer.

He chuckles. "Well, maybe not."

"I'm never having kids," I say, changing the topic.

"I might. If I didn't live here."

"But you do live here," I retort.

"Yeah, I know, but if I didn't," the brown lion replies.

I look up at him. His expression has fallen sad.

"Oh, yeah," he says, brightening. "I forgot. Here." He pulls out a rabbit from the fallen log beside him.

My mouth waters at the smell. "Oh, my God!" I exclaim. "Is this real?"

"Yeah, better be," Nuka laughs. "Cost me a squirrel."

I split the rabbit and we share it. "Happy Hunger Games," Nuka says sarcastically.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," I say with the equal verve, biting into my rabbit leg. I pause, swallow the rabbit, and ask, "How many times is your name in today?"

Nuka glances at me. "42," he responds. "Guess the odds aren't exactly in my favor."

**Well, this is just a story I made when I was bored, the idea just came to me...what if TLK mixed with Hunger Games...so yeah, enjoy. Chapter 2 up soon!**


	2. The Reaping

After another day's work, me and Nuka decide to go back home. I expect Zira to fuss over Kovu, Nuka and Vitani's little brother, but no. She's standing in front of Vitani, who's a lo cleaner than usual.

"Ohh, look at you!" I exclaim to Vitani. "You look beautiful!" She smiles, and Zira looks at me thoughtfully. Although she is not my mother, as I am human, she still treats me with some respect.

"I laid something out for you," she says.

I look at her, puzzled. "Really?" I ask. I'm kind of past her trying to help me, mainly because of her constant attention to Kovu.

"Of course," she says. "It's in your den."

I nod, scrub off the dirt and grime I picked up in the woods, clean my hair and then dress in a soft blue dress laid out on my bed. It's pretty enough, and there's nothing wrong with the fit, so I'm fine with wearing it.

I hug Vitani because I know the hour will be horrifying for her. Her first Reaping. She's about as safe as you can get, since she's only entered once. I wouldn't let her take out any tesserae. But she's worried about me. That the unthinkable might happen.

As soon as we're ready, we file out into the square, which is just below the border of the Pridelands. I spot Kiara, Simba's daughter, and roll my eyes at her crying. It's obvious she won't be going to the Capitol. The richer people who live here don't have to struggle to find food because it's handed to them on a silver platter. I know Simba and Nala will be safe tonight.

Tonight. After the reaping, everyone is supposed to celebrate. And a lot of people do, out of relief that their children have been spared for another year. But at least two families will pull their shutters, lock their doors, and try to figure out how they will survive the painful weeks to come.

It's too bad, really, that they hold the reaping in the square — one of the few places in District 12 that can be pleasant. The square's surrounded by shops, and on public market days, especially if there's good weather, it has a holiday feel to it. But today, despite the bright banners hanging on the buildings, there's an air of grimness. The camera crews, perched like buzzards on rooftops, only add to the effect.

People file in silently and sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Capitol to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve- through eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young ones, like Vitani, toward the back. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding tightly to one another's hands. But there are others, too, who have no one they love at stake, or who no longer care, who slip among the crowd, taking bets on the two kids whose names will be drawn.

Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place that was once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason gave us the new laws to guarantee peace and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins.

Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Through the crowd, I spot Nuka looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. As reapings go, this one at least has a slight entertainment factor. But suddenly I am thinking of Nuka and his forty-two names in that big glass ball and how the odds are not in his favor. Not compared to a lot of the boys. And maybe he's thinking the same thing about me because his face darkens and he turns away. "But there are still thousands of slips," I wish I could whisper to him.

It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop, and I'm feeling nauseous and so desperately hoping that it's not me.

Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smooths the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it's not me.

It's Vitani.

**SUSPENSE! Lol...What will happen to our fave evil pride now? Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	3. The Volunteer

I feel myself stiffen. Everything seems frozen in time as my thoughts swirl, my brain trying to comprehend the dreaded word.

There must have been some mistake. This can't be happening. Vitani was one slip of paper in thousands! The odds had been entirely in her favor. But it hadn't mattered.

And then I see her, the blood drained from her face, walking with stiff, small steps up toward the stage.

I glance over at Nuka. His face has darkened, and there's real hurt reflected in his blood-red eyes. I understand that nobody would ever do what I have to do now, what I _will _do now, what risk I will take to save my best friend's sister.

"Vitani!" I cry out. I shove through the crowd, push Simba behind me as he tries to grab me with his teeth and haul me back to my row. "Vitani!"

She turns to face me, just as two Peacekeepers block me from going any further, but I won't let that stop me from reaching her. I shove them behind me. "I volunteer!" I gasp. "I volunteer as tribute."

I run over to her and squash her in a bear hug. "Vitani, you need to get out of here. Go find Zira."

"No!" she chokes out.

"Go find Zira right now, I'm so sorry," I say quietly, because this is really upsetting me and I don't want to cry, not now when my audience is Simba and his pride. I never want to let them know that, yes, even the evil Outlanders do have their emotional moments of weakness.

I turn and see Nuka has lifted his sister off the ground, and she's thrashing and screaming in his teeth. I glance up at him and see my own pain, my own sadness in that haunted look me gives me. And then he carries Vitani off toward his mother. I steel myself and walk towards the steps.

"A dramatic turn of events here in District Twelve," Effie Trinket gushes. "Yes, well, District Twelve's very first volunteer, bring her up!" The Peacekeepers escort me up the stage. "Come on, dear." She holds a microphone to my lips, and asks, "What's your name?"

I swallow hard and say, "Annie Cresta."

"Well, I bet my hat that was your...friend, wasn't it?" she asks me.

"Yes," I answer.

"Let's have a big hand for our very first volunteer, Annie Cresta," Effie Trinket trills.

Nuka and Zira let out a roar of sorrow and protest. I catch a glimpse of Zira nuzzling Nuka affectionately, Vitani cuddling her mother's flank, sobbing into her golden fur. The District 12 kids do nothing, until the most unexpected thing happens. Each one of the District 12 citizens touches three fingers to their lips and holds them out to me.

Now I am truly in the danger of crying, but fortunately Haymitch chooses this time to com staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders, He's surprisingly strong for such a wreck. _"_I like her!" His breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed. "Lots of…Spunk! More than you!_" _He releases me and starts for the front of the stage. Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

Haymitch is whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again. "Plenty of drama!" she warbles. "But more excitement to come! Now, for the boys!" She zips back to the podium, and I don't even have time to wish for Nuka's safety when she's reading the name. "Simba!" My eyes light up as the name is called. My mouth curves into an evil grin, and I glance over at Zira. Our eyes lock, and I can see her fur is spiked with pleasure. I vow to give the audience a good show, especially Nuka, because this brute murdered Nuka's father, Scar. Somehow I just can't wait to finally kill Simba. It would mean the end of our suffering, the end of our misery. While we in the Outlands struggle to keep alive, Simba and his pride get to feast on fine prey and fresh water to drink from, living in a heavenly luxury. I know that all that will become _ours_ if I succeed in slitting his throat. I turn to Nuka, who gives me a wickedly evil smirk, and he's trying so hard not to purr. Zira looks at him with a loving smile on her face, wrapping a paw around her eldest and bringing him in for a cuddle.

The mayor finishes the dreary Treaty of Treason and motions for Simba and me to acknowledge one another. The golden lion's eyes are filled with fear, mine with excitement. Simba looks me right in the eye and gives my shoulder what I think is meant to be a reassuring pat. I give him a deadly smirk in return, giving him all I can to say that we are not allies, not friends. We turn back to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays, then enter the Justice Building...

**Yeah, Simba and I end up going into the Hunger Games...interesting! Chapter 4 will come soon. (I had to copy and paste from the Hunger Games in this scene, all rights go to Suzanne Collins) ****Please give me a suggestion or a review. **


	4. The Justice Buildng

As I walk into the large, grey-bricked building, the door slams in my face. I sigh, gripping the windowsill so hard my knuckles are white. I'm shaking like a leaf, trying to keep under control when Vitani, Zira and Kovu walk in.

I almost crush Vitani and Kovu in a massive bear hug. "Where's Nuka?" I ask, trying not to cry.

"He'll be here in a minute," Zira says coolly. I nod and turn to the golden cub that's sobbing in my arms.

"Hey, Vitani, it's OK," I say. "Listen: you're gonna be OK. Don't take any extra food from them, it isn't worth having your name in more times. Both of you," I add fiercely, turning to Kovu. "Your brother will bring you game. You two can sell any extra meat as well as cheese from my goat..."

"Just try to win," Vitani whimpers. "Maybe you can."

"Of course. Maybe I can, I am smart, you know."

"You can hunt," Kovu adds in a small voice.

"Exactly," I agree.

Vitani looks down at me, and then takes out a small golden pin from her mother, giving it to me. As I examine it, I see its a Mockingjay. "To protect you," she insists.

"Thank you," I whisper, giving the two cubs a quick hug. Then I squirm out of their reach, stand up, and look Zira dead in the eye.

"You can't tune out again," I hiss.

"I won't," she whispers

"No," I snap. "You can't! Not like when Scar died. I won't be there anymore, you're all they have. No matter what you feel, you have to be there for your kids, all THREE of your kids, do you understand?"

She nods, and I add, "Don't cry." I pull her into a hug and stare at the door. "Don't cry. Don't, don't..."

Then a Peacekeeper hauls the door open, wrenches Zira and the cubs away from me, and slams the door shut.

I sigh, pressing my hand on the doorknob as if to open it. Then I gasp as Nuka pads in, balancing on his hind legs and hugging me like a human would.

"I'm fine," I say, almost to the point of crying.

"Yeah, I know."

"I am."

He pulls away, drops down on all fours and says, "Look. Listen to me. You're stronger than they are. You are! Get to a bow."

"They may not have a -" I cut in.

"They will if you show them how good you are!" he insists. "They just want a good show, that's all they want. If they don't have a bow then you make one, OK? You know how to hunt."

"Animals," I argue.

"It's no different, Annie."

"There's 24 of us, Nuka. Only one comes out," I whisper.

"Yeah," he agrees, going out the door. "And it's gonna be you."

I stand there, shocked, as the door slams shut, and my throat releases the tears, sending them sliding down my cheeks.


	5. The Capitol

**Okay guys, the characters are actually headed for the arena now. Yay!**

I've been so right not to cry. As soon as Simba and me head out into the streets, there's a swarm of Capitol people waiting to gobble up our images. But I've had a fair amount of time wiping away my emotions so no one but me could see them, and I do that exact thing right now.

Simba, on the other had, had indeed been crying. I feel a little confused. Pridelanders always were feeble when it came to strength - and pretty much everything else in general - but he's a little tougher than we expected. I think if this is his strategy during the games...to appear weak and needy when in fact, he can kill viciously. This worked very well for Zira, when she as in her Hunger Games. Pretty clever for Zira, the way she played it. BUt it's a weird strategy for Simba because he's always had enough to eat. All that zebra meat, it must've made him broad-shouldered and strong.

I turn to glower at him. He hasn't accepted his death. which means the kind Simba, the one who patted my shoulder out of respect, is fighting hard to stay alive.

And that is the same as fighting to kill me.


End file.
